guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
Bolded skill names in skill notes Think it's worth making a "Policy" item in order to ensure consistency throughout the wiki? If so, I'd just like to state my opinion on it here: Firstly, I'd agree with it as per Entrea's talk page. Secondly, I think it should be completely avoiding mentioning the skill name in the notes of that skill's article altogether, but should it be mentioned it should be bolded. Up to you and whoever else needs to vote on it to make it whatever. Just offering my view. Zulu Inuoe 21:49, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for your opinion. Policy? Nah, it just needs to find a place somewhere in the Style and Formatting Guides. I pretty much agree with what you think, but sometimes when doing a comparison in notes, it is clumsy not to re-use the skill name. For example, "Compared to its counterparts Flare, Ice Spear, and Stone Daggers, Shock Arrow is...etc." (T/ ) 01:16, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::I didn't know exactly where it would be placed, which is why there are quotes on "Policy". Sounds fine with me Zulu Inuoe 06:14, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Vandal Could you do me a favor and take a look at this? I'm second-guessing the severity of my block on this guy, but I'm really not in the mood to unblock and re-block the guy more then once. Too long of a block? Not enough? Did I check enough boxes when I blocked him? I'm hoping this is something I never get too good at. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 11:31, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Seeing how that guy has no edits at all except for moves, and you can't move pages unless you're registered, it's clearly a vandal account, so infinite ban seems fine to me --Gimmethegepgun 18:44, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::I was debating a year/infinite, but chances are, he won't care after a few months. So it probably wouldn't make much difference. ::Took me an hour to undo his half-hour of work, and that's with the help of at least three other users; on one hand, I'm happy that I got to shut down my first "real" vandal, on the other... well, it took me an hour to undo his half-hour of work. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 21:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::Because vandalism by moving is only possible to registered accounts and because it usually takes additional time to fix, I'm with Gimme on this. The fact that he has no edits is also important. If an obscure user suddenly goes rogue, then that's one thing, perhaps it's just a bad day...if a user with no edits who you have never seen before starts moving pages to fake names etc. then you can assume it's a vandal account. (T/ ) 03:36, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Just wondering... How many more support do I need than oppose to become an admin? [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] 03:39, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :There's no definite standard. Sometimes people get a landslide of supports, and that's easy. Sometimes there are nearly as many supports as opposes, and they still become admins. I'm more interested in the content of the votes rather than just the number. If someone has a bunch of opposes for trivial or otherwise unrelated things, that will have little or no effect on adminship, I won't pay as much heed; similarly if support votes are like "lol he iz gud" then that is not very convincing. I read the votes to see what people think about a user; would they be good for the job? Do they find a need for more admins? Does this person have good relationships with other users? That sort of thing. So don't worry as much about vote counting as about what people are saying. (T/ ) 03:42, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::Aaah, thank you. It was bugging me a bit. [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] 03:47, 27 March 2008 (UTC) lawl I blame it on force of habit :P -- (Talk) ( ) 03:53, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I get it. 05:03, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::At least you don't sign your papers IRL with four tildes. (T/ ) 06:00, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :::I've signed numerous emails w/ 4 tildes on accident though-- (Talk) ( ) 20:26, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I've almost done that multiple times, but managed to catch myself before I sent it. Also, I kinda have a problem in game with typing "rofl", because thanks to the POS English language and it's random silent E's I sometimes almost type "rofle" :/ Thankfully I've only sent the message out with the e on the end just once, but still... --Gimmethegepgun 17:40, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Show/Hide box How can you get it so it doesn't span the entire width of the page?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:26, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :Hmm. It is built in to span the entire width but I think you can get around that by SUBST -itution and adding your own style parameters. Let me try an example. (T/ ) 03:09, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Foo Bar ::Nope. 03:15, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::Take a look Here, that Contents box is actually a non-full width Show/Hide. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:16, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::OK, you need to add a style="width:X%;" parameter to the NavFrame div. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:18, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::That's odd, I tried that with a separate div style line but it didn't work. Thanks though, I will use that now also. (T/ ) 03:20, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::I remember that only because I was trying to sort through that page. On a different note, do you set the default show/hide position for the whole page, or is there a way to set each box separately? [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:22, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Meh not too good w/ template coding. Take a look at my edit on Template:Skill box. In place of the }, can you make it so that if you type "concise description= _____" in the skill box info on a skill page it will show it?-- (Talk) ( ) 03:23, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::All ur fancy wikicodez are teh nub. My page = win. --Macros 03:25, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::That looks like it would work, Marco; if Template:Skill box had a concise description, it should show up there. (T/ ) 03:28, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Try adding something like } | concise description }}}. I make no guarantees, but just add it in and see if it works. (I'm no template expert myself, but copy paste is FTW?) [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:30, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::That assumes that there will be skills with no concise description. (T/ ) 03:31, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::That is true. I thought Marco was asking for something that would only display if the info was there, though. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:33, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::OK, I TOTALLY misunderstood Marco's request. I don't think there's any way to do what he was asking (unless I misunderstood again.) [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:38, 28 March 2008 (UTC) (RI) OK, just to set this straight, Marco: you want to just add a parameter to the skill pages and have the concise appear, without clicking "Edit skill details"? [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:44, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure if I'm exactly sure what you're asking now. I want to add a new parameter inside of a show/hide box to allow the addition of concise descriptions on the skill pages.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:46, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::If you just wanted a new parameter in a show-hide, it looked like your edit to the skill box would work. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:48, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, I pretty much have no idea how to work Templates properly, so I'm just going to be quiet now. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:52, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::I thought it would work too, but a quick check on an actual skill page showed the actual text " }", rather than it just being empty because nothing was filled in as of yet.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:55, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Oooooooooh... I think that happens on everything that's missing a parameter. Just a wild guess, but try replacing } with } | }}} . Itr should work, but I make no guarantees. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:58, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Or, if you don't care, just revert your revert, when someone puts in the information, } will go away and the actual desription will be there. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:04, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hmm, I've encountered an odd problem. On Twisting Fangs, the show/hide box appears to span past the skill box, while on Unsuspecting Strike, it ends about an inch before the skill box.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:46, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, I for one have increased my template coding skills today. I will try and see what I can do with the skillbox. (T/ ) 04:54, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ok, works fine now. Skills with no concise description look as they always used to, once you add a concise description parameter to the skill template it will show up. (T/ ) 05:01, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Check Desperate Strike. I added the concise description but it isn't showing up.-- (Talk) ( ) 05:03, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::...Uh...I don't understand, it works fine with all the ones you already changed. Confused now :C (T/ ) 05:18, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::It could be a job queue lag problem. Otherwise all the old ones should also be broken. (T/ ) 05:22, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Fixed it, you need to make it concise_description or else it bugs for some reason. (T/ ) 05:31, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I did Axe Mastery today, wanted to tell you before I feel asleep either in my bed or where I'm sitting now. [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] 06:09, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::We should start a checklist. (T/ ) 06:11, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::No school today, so you can guess what I'm going to be doing. [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] 13:09, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Bot Status I'm currently in the process of working on some coding to make a bot for a school project, and it struck me that GuildWiki could use an automatic bot to revert vandalism, and fix spelling mistakes on pages. And so, I'm gonna be working on a bot to run on this person, and was wondering if I could get Bot Status granted? (You may want to wait until I've made the bot). MayBot 16:12, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :I'll need to see it first, and I am wary of allowing a bot for more than just spelling corrections. (T/ ) 06:08, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::If you don't want me to run it for anything more than spelling corrections, I'll make sure it isn't used for anything else. You want me to send you the program in an Email? — Warw/Wick 10:42, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :::I don't think it wise to use a bot for spelling. First of all it's not a critical issue, second there are a number of SIC's in the game that we would want to not correct. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 10:48, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Hmm.. I wonder... Is there any way to prevent it from changing anything with a sic before it? — Warw/Wick 10:50, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Sic is generally added after the fault ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 10:55, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::You know what I mean >.< — Warw/Wick 10:56, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, if it's a bot which is mostly for May's school project, I would rather it be used for something that is not a critical issue, Pan...you know? Just in case something goes wrong. For SICs it should be easy to check for those. Perhaps like, if "sic" is found anywhere on the page, it'll skip that article entirely. Or we could just restrict it to Talk pages. @May - sure, send it to me in e-mail. I am not a very skilled coder person but I'd like to at least have documentation. (T/ ) 19:50, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::No no, its not for school, I finished the school one and was thinking that guildwiki could use a public bot.. =| — Warw/Wick 20:38, 30 March 2008 (UTC)